Broken Forever?
by mollycullen
Summary: Bella Swan has a red-eyed abusive boyfriend called James. After a week alone with him, Bella is like a zombie and moves back to Forks. Her best friends knew her from when she lived there-Emmet and the gang-they notice the changes. But is trouble around?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going out with James tonight." I said, trying not to flinch as I said his name. I think she might have seen my body shake, but I hoped not. I didn't need her to find out, my life was bad enough as it was - a miserable excuse.

I hadn't known when I moved here, away from my brother Emmet, and my best friends Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper, who, or what, perhaps would be better I would meet. James, the physically looking 17 year old 'boy', the guy boys envyed, the guy girls wanted, who had taken an interest in me.

James was a vampire. Who hunted humans. And was abusive. And I was his girlfriend. My life was aqful, no need to make anyone else's bad by making them worry about me.

"Why? Where?" I knew she didn't exactly approve of James, and no mother would. She didn't like his crimsom eyes, his cold greetings, the creepy way he smelt, the way after I went out with him, I wasn't as happy as I had been before which though hadn't been happy, wasn't as bad as when I had to deal with the of the bruises he inflicted upon me.

"Um . . . I'm going to his house." I replied. Of course, James practically lived by himself. His parents had died long ago, during the Spanish Influenzo or something.

"Okay then. I'm going to Phil's game tonight. Are you sure you don't want me to stay, I mean-"

"Mom, go. Have fun."

"Okay, then." She said, lifting up her suitcase, on her way outside, where Phil was waiting in the car. She'd be away for a week. Something James knew of, something I was scared about.

I got dressed, into revealing clothes, when I heard him come in behind me. Of course he had a key to my house, but I hadn't heard him come in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. Then he started to touch me, places where you weren't meant to touch.

"James, please." I begged, tears falling down my cheeks.

In response he slapped me, "You're mine, I can do what I want with you. You're far too innocent Bella, and I'm changing that."

3 weeks later

Renee POV

I was concerned about Bella. She had been catonic that first week, and even now, she rarely ate, rarely slept and when she did, I heard her screaming, begging for mercy, for someone to stop. But who? Bella never talked voluntarily, only when asked a question and usually only with one syllable answers.

I feared what had happened when I had been gone. I knew it was my fault, I should never have went away. I had asked her what happened numerous times that first week, but she would only cry harder and I learnt not to mention it.

Then one night, when we were eating, well she just playing with her food, she started to talk, "Renee?" she asked hesitantly, as if I would punish her for calling my name. She flinched slightly as I spoke.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I move, to Charlie's?"

"Why?" Was her pain so bad she needed to move? What had happened that effected her so much? I wished dearly to know the answer, but there were many things we wanted that we couldn't have. All I could do at the moment was be there for her and do as she wanted, make her feel comfortable.

"I need to." The tears were coming again. Her voice had been a low whisper, one laced and wrapped with pain, pain on such levels I would never wish it upon anyone, not even someone I loathed.

"Okay. I'll phone him. Would you like to go to sleep, now Bella?"

"Sure." She answered, and I knew it was a lie. "Renee, can I leave tomorrow?"

"So soon?" I asked her? I wouldn't know how she was, but I suppose she wanted a fresh start.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Alright then." I said, picking up the phone and dialing Charlie's number.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Who's this?" came Emmet's booming voice from the other end of the phone.

"Renee. Can I speak with Charlie, Emmet?"

"Oh, hi mum." He greeted me, before going suspiciously. "Why?"

I suppose it was a bit strange, me calling when I hadn't in almost two years. It was obvious he'd be suspicious.

"It's important."

"It's not . . . Nothing's happened . . . to B-Bella?"

"I need to speak with him."

"OMG! Is she going to be okay."

"Put Charlie on the phone!" I screamed.

"Okay." He said, in a shaking voice. I rarely screamed, it wasn't something I did. But this was my daughter we were talking about and she deserved to be happy.

Bella was going to Forks. She was on her way.

Emmet's POV

I was scared. What had happened to Bella? Charlie was on hte phone for a long time and then he locked himself in his room, saying he was ordering things on the internet, and to please get Esme to come over. He didn't sound happy, he sounded scared, and pained, emotions my father would never show unless it was someething big.

I went over to the Cullen's house where all of the gang were. Jasper and Rose had stayed over for the night at the Cullens. I ran in, and they could tell from my expression something was wrong.

"Where's Esme?" I asked them, urgently. I was going to do what Charlie had told me right NOW. This seemed to be an urgent matter and though I did not know what it was, I would do what I was told.

"Emmet-" I cut Rose off.

"Where?"

"In the kitchen." Edward answered, looking startled.

I ran in, calling, "Esme?"

"Yes, dear-" she stopped when she saw my panicked expression.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"Who?"

"Charlie. He says he wants you at hte house now."

"Okay." she said, slipping into her trainers, grabbing her keys and sprinted to her car, driving away at an illegal speed.

APOV

It wasn't something that usually happened, seeing Emmet like this. He was always joking around, like a teddy bear. As he stepped out of the kitchen, he shared what was happening, what he thought. I told him I kept seeing flashes of strange things, of a news reporter reading the death of someone, a man with red eyes, all sorts of things.

That seemed to make him even more scared. All of us were. What had happened? Did something happen to Bella? We weren't sure. We had to find out!

RPOV

We hopped into my car and drove to the Swan's house. We had decided we couldn't take it any longer, and needed to find out what was going on. Outside the Swan house, men were carrying in a large bed, sofa (both of which were bright, cheerful yellow), a white dresser, mirror and television. A bright canary yellow 911 turbo was parked in the drive way.

Charlie was standing outside, handing a check to a car saleman who tossed him the keys and left.

Esme was in the house, directing to put the furniture in one of the many spare bedrooms in the Swan mansion. The one she was directing was the largest. She had large buckets of paint in various colours of cheerful yellow in front of her and seemed to be deciding which one to use.

EdPOV

What was happening? Neither Esme or Charlie would talk to us, saying they were busy. Esme had sent Alice on a shopping trip to buy clothes for a guest and shoes. She said the guest needed lots of clothes, as well as shoes, but to be home by dinner.

By that time, the walls had been painted and were dry. Furniture was being added when a giant delivery van from Amazon came. It was fulled with books and CDs, all of which were being delievered for this mystery guest.

The books were taken and put in by alphetbetical order into the bookshelf which took up a lot of one side of the wall of the giant en suite bedroom. The other side was taken up by a sound system even more sophisticated than mine, and a CD collection I was envious of because it too was bigger than mine.

By dinner, we all wanted to know what happened.

"Kids, Bella's coming." Charlie said.

"To stay? Yay!" everyone squealed.

"The thing is, she isn't happy right now, so please be nice to her, and don't ask hard, mean or painful questions. Emmet, don't ask who did it, and don't demand she tells you so you can beat them up. I undertand from Renee she's going through a difficult stage." and with that, he left us, speechless.

Bella was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I was in my volvo. Charlie had a buisness trip to attend to, he'd be away for a month, or longer. He said he wasn't sure because his new case was a hard one. Charlie was a lawyer, one of the best. Emmet wanted to come but we all knew what would happen. He'd see Bella and even if she was only a tinsy bit unhappy, he'd immediately demand to know what happened. So we'd agreed I was to go with him, incase he did. When it came to Bella, Emmet's instincts as her older brother came in fast.

So here I was, of course Alice, Jasper and Rosalie wanted to come but Emmet didn't want to scare her with a large crowd. He even turned down Esme! I suppose Emmet had a point, were I her brother, I'd want the same.

Emmet's POV

Bella was coming to Forks. I didn't understand why she was unhappy. I knew Renee wasn't the most careful mother, and usually it was Bella who looked after Renee, but Renee always made sure Bella was happy. I wondered what had happened.

It had been ten minutes since the plane Bella was on had arrived. She still hadn't come. Both me and Edward were awaiting her arrival. "Make sure you don't upset her." Edward told me.

Edward had been the closest to her, back when we were kids. He always knew how to comfort her when she was upset. When Edward found out Bella was leaving Forks, he didn't take it well. It was probably one of the first times we'd seen Edward cry, and definately the first for me. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all shedded tears as well.

Edward's POV

Out of the plane stepped a pale figure, the face contorted with pain, the arms touched each other tightly, as if that would keep the organs in place. A single tear fell from her deep chocolate brown eyes, landing in her mahogany hair.

It was then I realised who this mourning figure was. Beside me Emmet was coming to the same realisation. It was his sister Bella Swan, whom neither of us had seen in 6 years, since she was 11.

The years had done her good, not emotionally, but physically. At 11, she had been beautiful, but now, at 17, she was angelic, enchanting, even more so Rosalie. It was strange, I was usually in control of my temper, but wanted to, right now, to demand to know who did this to her, to hunt whoever it was down and kill him, torture him to death. From Emmet's expression, he wanted to do the same.

Emmet's POV

I could not believe this was Bella. This was my sister. She did not deserve to be _un_happy, she deserved the opposite, to _be_ happy. I wanted to know who did this! I wanted to know now! I was about to run up to her, to demnand to know who did it, when Edward spoke, "I know how you feel, Emmet. I feel the same, but we can't, not now, at least. Look how much pain she seems to be in at the moment, can you imagine, were we to ask, how much much more she'd be in?"

"I suppose. God Edward, you sound like Jasper!"

"Bella!" we ran to her. It was surprising, how Edward was usually the fastest, yet I reached her first. My need to see her must have won, given me speed. Hearing her name, and seeing us, Bella quickly composed her pained face into a mask, showing no emotion. I engulfed her into one of my famous bear hugs, spinning her around with no effort. It conerned me that she was as light as a feather. It turned into a group hug when I finally set her down, but still not letting go.

"Hello Emmet, Edward." She greeted us, in a voice that seemed to be strained as if she were making an effort to conceal the amount of pain she was in.

This was serious, not my usual sister who laughed at all of my jokes and pranks, always smiling, full of radiating happiness. Bella, my sister was in pain. Pain caused by someone else, yet she was suffering because of them. If I could, I'd demand to know who had done it, but in such a fragile situation, with my delicate sister, it would just make things worse. Even I knew that, and I was supposed to be the idiot out of our friends.

"It's great to see you!" I screamed.

BPOV

I thought perhaps being back here in Forks, with my old friends would help me feel better, and it did make me feel loved, meeting my brother and Edward, but I had to act even more, put on expressionless faces, hide my pain. It was slightly worse when you thought of that. I hoped my friends would be able to help me, but I felt awful, dirty, after that week. Nothing could make me feel better, believe me, Renee tried everything.

I knew Emmet's brotherly instincts were kicking in, and he wanted to kill whoever had done this to me, but a human, no matter how strong, would always lose against a vampire. I hoped James hadn't realised I'd left Pheonix, if he had . . . I don't want to think about it.

"So, how was Pheonix?" Emmet asked me.

"Good." What a lie.

"Have a boyfriend?"

A topic he had to pick, something unavoidable, something every older brother would ask his sister when she came back and he hadn't seen her in a while. I hoped he didn't notice the tears that threatened to over flow, or the expression on my face, or the way I flinched slightly, before I quickly composed my face, but from Edward and Emmet's glance at each other, I knew they saw it. I wondered what they thought of it, hoping to distract them, "Yes." I saw them exchange a glance, feigning coldness, I said, "It's really cold! Want to go in the car?" I asked, my act back on.

"Oh . . . um . . . Sure." Emmet looked a bit baffled by the change of subject. He never had been the brains of the family, that would be me, but Edward seemed a bit suspicious. Great, just what I need. People on my case, trying to find out what's wrong.

"So . . . You and Rose together yet?"

"Yep!"

"How long for?"

"We've together for four years."

"Cough it up," I held up my hand.

"Awk! I was hoping you wouldn't remember!"

"Remember what?" Edward asked, interupting me and Emmet.

"Oh, before Bella left for Pheonix, as you know, I really liked Rose, so she and I made a bet. I bet I would have Rose in two years, wheras she bet it would take longer. Turns out Bella was right." He took out his check book, writing a check for a hundred dollars.

"Emmet?"

"Yes my dearest sister?" He was obviously hoping I wouldn't realise.

"You've forgotten an 0."

"Dammit!" Defeated, he made it 1000.

"Thank you."

Though I was feeling depressed, being with my old friends, made me remember happier memories, from when we were young and unknowing, from before I'd left Forks. I hoped Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley had left, they were annoying gossipers, full of themselves too.

The ride home was a comfortable silence, although I was confused when I saw a yellow 911 turbo stading by the door with a giant ribbon on it, "You got a gift for Alice?" I asked.

"Nope!" Emmet grinned.

"Rose?"

"Wrong again!" Edward sang in a sing-song voice.

"Jasper?" I asked uncertainly.

"Wrong!" Emmet shouted.

"Yourself?"

"Incorrect answer." Edward screamed.

"My dear little unsuspecting sister. How can you be so clueless?" He spoke dramatically, pacing around the long driveway that led up to the Swan mansion. "You're coming home, you're 17, you need a welcoming home present!" He knew I hated gifts. "We know you hate presents so we just got you a small one, and just one!"

"Emmet!"

"I'm not taking it back, we've already paid for it." I would have argued but Emmet was even more stubborn than me, and that's saying something! "So, want to take it for a test drive?"

"Sure!" He tossed me the keys, and I got in the car. I reversed out, and started driving (fast) down the road. I loved the car and the cheerful colour of yellow it had been coloured. I checked in the rear view mirror, when I slammed on the breaks, after seeing two figures in the back seat.

I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

PEOPLE! HELP! OVER HERE! URGENT!

Okay, so now I have your attention, and I want to say that I'm actually am really sorry for doing this to you guys because you clicked on this and thought it was a cahpter when it was just an author's note. I know how I hate when people do this, so I hate me because I'm doing this, so you can hate me for doing this because I'm hating me because I'm doing this so it won't any difference for you to. Did that make any sense? I don't know, everyone says that I never make any sense, but enough about me.

I was wondering guys and guy-es what you people think I should do because ... well, I think I have way too much stories so I can't update any of them which is unfair on all of you guys so and I know now you'll hate me, I was wondering whether you guys could maybe, just maybe, vote on a poll and say which story you like best so I would be able to do that sotry, then we'd run a poll again, do that story, and again, and so on.

Please? I know I'm being really evil so I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll update the sotries really fast so if the one you wanted to read wasn't picked, we can do that one after the first one's done or whatever.

Pretty please with an Edward on top? (Come on, you can't say no to that! Its impossible!)


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THIS, DO NOT DELETE!!!!**

**So, I know I've been a total byotch by not updating in forever due to personal reasons, so I'll try to make this as brief as possible. **

**I promise I will _try_ to update more often, but - and I know this sounds so evil and selfish - my friend just started fanfiction, and she's an **_amazing_** writer! She even updates regularly, something I can't exactly say I do, and her stories are _AMAZING!_**

**So can you guys please search _blondeshavemorefun_ (don't let the name fool you, she's AWESOME!!!!) and click on one of her stories? There's only two - _Thoughtful Errors_ and _Truth Conqers All._**

**It would really mean a lot to me, and would definately encourage me to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I disappointed you by thinking this is another update, but I do have good news!**

I'M BACK!!

**I'm know I've been away for like a year, but I'm back and I want to start writing this again. I've been going through some personal problems, but I think they are mostly gone now and I'll be able to write again. I don't think I can just pick up where I left off, so I have decided I am going to rewrite this story, in a better way with LONGER chapters. **

**I really hope you'll read this new take on Evergreen, I think its better than I've ever written, and I'd appreciate your reviews and takes on what you think of it. It has been hard, but I'd like to thank the people who went out of their way to PM me and ask whether I was alright - not dead yet! Cros fingers, and hope I didn't just jinx myself.**

So please,

**click on this link and read my new take on Evergreen, :**

.net/s/5528091/1/


End file.
